


One Night

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean's pov, Explicit Language, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: When Dean narrates, you listen!





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhmmm, apart from the obvious (Demon!Dean is a warning) we go with smut.   
> PORN.   
> If you squint… Naaaah, even if you squint, there is absolutely no plot whatsoever.   
> So, there. You’ve been warned!!   
> I accept full responsibility and I regret nothing!!!

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

She’s a pretty little thing. Her body still glistening under the blinking red light of the motel sign, coming through the window. Drops of her sweet sweat trickling down her back. I think I’ve wrecked her, though. It hasn’t even been ten minutes since I’ve pulled out of her tight pussy and she’s already asleep. Sitting in the corner of this cheap ass room, I get the chance to look at her, as she’s sprawled on my bed.  
Her long, curly, blonde hair, is covering most of the pillow and the tendrils that are closer to her temples and her neck are wet from her sweat. I can’t see her eyes now, but I remember them all too well as they locked with mine in the bar a few hours ago. They are of the bluest blue I’ve ever seen, all innocent looking. But if you paid close attention the “I need to be fucked hard” was right there. Her lips full, shining like cherries. The way they wrapped around my cock and started sucking me off had me almost forget my name. Those beautiful lips in combination with her tongue worked miracles on me. Oh, she knows how to use her tongue. When to flatten it to lick from the base of my cock all the way up. When to swirl it around the head in order to gather all the precum that she has caused to leak. When to stick it out and wait for me to sink in her mouth.  
Shit!! I’m getting hard again.  
Her breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands. How she moaned when I kneaded them. How she screamed when I twisted her pink nipples between my fingers. How she had enjoyed it as I bit and sucked at them, cursing my name, telling me that she was ready to cum. I may have to check, but I’m pretty sure that the right one is proudly carrying a bite mark. A perfect, round bite mark.  
Her ass. The first glimpse I got of it was back at the bar. The skimpy thing she called skirt did nothing to hide those perfect round globes. And when she had “accidentally” bent to get her bag from the floor? I knew that her ass would be spanked.  
And it was. It’s still red, the outlines of my hands still on it. She had begged me to spank her. Each hit I delivered pushing her forward, making her whole body tremble. Her sweet voice practically ordering me to go harder.  
And then her pussy. Tight, taking my cock so well like it was created for that reason alone. To fit around me like a glove. She clenched so hard when she came for the umpteenth time that I thought I would never be able to pull out. And, boy, did that pussy also taste sweet. I was never a man to whimp out of a good pussy eating. I enjoy that shit. But now that I’m this new and improved model, I love it even more. I mean, you can have a woman bite and suck you. You can have her cum in a thousand different ways, you can carry the smell of her skin on yours for days. But not until you’ve had her taste on your tongue, her juices in your mouth… only then do you know what that woman was all about.  
And this little thing, right in front me, was the best pussy I’ve ever eaten. When I closed my mouth around her, I felt her shiver and shake. I licked at that beautiful slit, sank my tongue in it, fucked her with it. I felt her legs shake next to my head as she gave me everything she had and I drunk it up like a man lost in the desert looking for something to quench his thirst. And just when I though she was spent and exhausted, just when I had come up from that sweet, dripping spring, she had grabbed my head and pushed it down again. Her voice had come out like a hungry beast needing to be fed: “Again! More!”  
Yes! She wanted more and I was more than happy to oblige.  
Fuck! I have to wake her up. I need to be inside her again. This girl is driving me insane.  
“Wake up, baby girl!! I need you!” I say as I crawl into bed, behind her.  
She stirs and pushes her ass towards my throbbing dick, molding her body to mine.  
Without turning, she reaches her hand behind her and grabs me. A small chuckle escapes her lips and she says : “I can see!!” She turns around and is now facing me, looking straight into my eyes, batting her eyelashes.  
Her hand leaves my cock only for a second. Raising it to her mouth and sticking out her tongue, she licks it. Slowly, as she continues her “innocent” stare. Then she reaches between us and circles her wet palm around my shaft. Her pumping is torturous, rhythmic, divine. Her eyes half close, her lips part and an obscene, low moan escapes them. She enjoys her little task way too much and I have to give her credit for her stamina as well.  
I thought she would be too tired to move. After all, she had come on my cock, in my mouth, on my fingers. But that little girl was full of surprises. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?” I ask and I see her eyes open and her lips smile. “I know!! And you give a girl all kinds of naughty ideas. From the minute I saw you at the bar I knew I had to have you. I knew that fucking you would be a hell of an experience!”  
Hearing her talk like that is making my dick even harder. I brush a strand of hair off her face and look at her. She looks like an angel. She’s too beautiful for her own good. With those blue eyes and blonde hair. But her mouth. Her mouth is pure sin. “Where did you get that mouth, baby girl?” I ask and my eyes turn black. Not out of anger. But out of complete and utter desire.  
She saw it. I’m sure she did. Her hand stopped its beautiful work for just a second, trying to understand what she had just seen. I can hear the gears in her head turning as she’s biting her lower lip, thinking. Most probably nothing comes to her mind and right when I think that she’s gonna bolt, she resumes her handywork.  
My dick is so fucking hard that it hurts. I have to stop her but at the same time I don’t want to. But I’m not fucking teenager. I can’t blow my load in her hand. So, I just grab her wrist and squeeze it, showing her that what she’s doing has to stop. Again, that small, dirty smile turns the corners of her mouth upwards and she crawls a little higher up until I feel her hot breath next to my ear. “Can’t your cock handle my hand? ” she asks and the tip of her tongue licks the shell and bites my earlobe, sending the correct amount of pain traveling all the way down, right where her hand is still wrapped around.  
“I don’t think I have ever come across a hotter, dirtier woman in my life. I mean, you have the face of and angel but your body and your mouth could turn a saint to a sinner. So, yeah. I think that you should press pause for a sec because I really, really need to fuck you till you can’t see straight.”  
“You know, you’re not bad to look at, either. Strong body, hands that can certainly work magic, a tongue that could make me scream just by thinking of what it could do to me and your dick? Saying that it is the best one I’ve ever had would be an understatement. But before we fuck each other’s brains out, I need to know. What exactly are you?”  
Well, I knew I’d have to explain. She’s not stupid and it’s more than obvious that she has lived her life to the fullest up until now. So, beating around the bush is pointless. “I’m a demon, sweetheart” I level.  
She pulls her head back a bit, looks me dead in the eyes and I can’t help but wonder what she’s thinking of right now. I’m waiting, my breath caught a bit in my throat, cause I don’t want her scared or worse, gone. When a few seconds have gone by and she’s still looking at me without speaking, I dare to ask: “Are you afraid of me?”  
She lets out a small chuckle that takes me by complete surprise and she answers : “No! I know I should be, but I’m not! I was just thinking of something that my grandmother used to tell me when I was a kid!  
Her hand has left my dick, which is something I welcome, because damn I was that close, and is now wrapped around my waist. Her leg tangles with mine and I pull her closer, really curious to hear what she has to say.  
"She used to tell me that if I leave my leg out of the covers, a demon would grab it. So, is that legit?”  
This girl is making me feel good. So fucking good. She’s the best fuck I’ve ever had, she’s drop dead gorgeous and she’s funny. “Sweetheart, in all this time I’ve been a demon, I can assure you that a) I don’t hang around people’s rooms when they sleep and b) I’ve never grabbed anybody’s leg because it was outside the covers. So, as far as I’m concerned, no. Demons don’t do that”  
“Ok, but if I let my pussy, naked and definitely outside the covers, would you grab that?”  
Fucking hell!! Her words are a direct hotline to my dick which is now again throbbing between us. “Baby girl! That is something I bet sweet money anybody would do. Human, demon or anything in between. And I will gladly demonstrate from my point of view!!”  
I flip her under me and her sweet squeal makes me smile like an idiot, but I don’t want this to be funny or cuddly. I want this to be rough, hard! Make the air in the room thick with desire. Stain the walls with the scent of our fucking. Soak the sheets with her cum and mine. So, I quickly wipe that smile off my face before she gets a chance to see it and I cover her body with my own, spreading her legs and fitting my cock between them. Just touching her cunt with the head. Just making her feel it. I need a taste of her lips so I dive right in. Without giving her time, I push my tongue in her mouth and lick at hers, exploring.  
She immediately starts sucking, trapping my tongue between her lips as if it were my dick. She sucks once, twice and then releases it just as I bite hard on her lower lip. She lets out a hissing sound that spurs me on. I feel like I need to devour every inch of her.  
Her arms wrap around my neck and her hands fist at my hair, pulling it and pushing my head lower as she turns her head, giving me access to her neck. I rest my gaze on the pulsing vein that travels from her ear, down the side and disappears somewhere at her collarbone. I lick and I suck along that vein, following that path that is going to lead me further down. But I can’t not leave her a reminder that I was here. So as my mouth travels, my lips leave bruises, proud marks of my work.  
She moans and writhes underneath me and her grip becomes tighter as my mouth is now between her breasts. My palm lightly brushes above her left mound, just touching her pink nipple and in a fraction of a second it stands to attention, begging my fingers to torture it. I happily oblige and I trap it between my finger and thumb, twisting and pinching it while my mouth is firmly attached on her other breast. It’s time I make a matching bite mark but before I grace her with that, I lick it, fluttering my tongue repeatedly and earning a hot, loud moan : “Oh, fuck! Just like that! Don’t stop what you’re doing. I’m gonna cum!!”  
My plans change and instead of proceeding with the branding I had in mind, my mouth and my fingers leave both her breasts. I prop myself on my elbows and look at her face, eyes closed, begging to find her release but unable to do so, since the lower part of my body is keeping her legs spread open. Not a thing to give her the tiniest amount of friction that would get her off. “Baby girl…” I say and she opens her eyes to look at me, “…who told you you’re allowed to cum? You’re NOT gonna cum unless I say so. You’re not gonna cum, until I have licked, sucked, bit and tortured every inch of this sin you call a body. I will take you there, right at the edge, but I will not let you cum until I’m completely done with what I have in mind. Are we clear?”  
She’s just staring at me. She’s not sure if I’m serious or not. I hadn’t denied her that before. On the contrary. I had done everything in my effort to watch her lose herself over and over again. Seeing her tremble, hearing her scream my name. But now, I had different plans. Maybe I’d suffer too, cause yeah, the hard on I am carrying could rip a hole in the mattress under me, but I think it will worth it.  
“ARE. WE. CLEAR?” I ask again, enunciating every word.  
“Yes. We’re clear.” she just states and the look she’s giving me is defiant and begging for me to prove myself that I’m true to my word. “And don’t worry. I can handle it!” I smirk at her boldness and I slowly get off the bed and stand at the foot looking down at her. She’s a beautiful sight and I can’t help but admire her once more. Her hair all around her flushed face, her cherry lips swollen and full by my kisses.  
And then my eyes land on her pussy as her legs are left open. Her words from a couple of minutes before return to me and reaching out my hands I grab her by the ankles and drag her all the way to the edge of the bed where I’m standing. She screams and I raise my finger to my lips, shushing her. I fall on my knees and throw her right leg over my shoulder as my hand is keeping her left leg pinned down and sprawled open. And then I literally go down on her. I bent my head and my mouth closes around her pussy. I start sucking her lips in a slow and steady rhythm, letting her feel every suction. Her hand is again on my head, keeping me right there, telling me without words that she needs what I’m giving her. So I think I should up my game a bit. I release her from my mouth and bending my head a little lower, flatten my tongue and start licking a straight, wet line all the way up her slit until I reach her clit where I latch on and just start sucking again.  
I sneak a peak at her beautiful face. I know she’s close to cumming. I can feel it. But when she sees me looking at her like that she tries to control herself, not give me the satisfaction of how much close to the brink I’ve got her. But no matter how hard she tries to hide it, her thighs start trembling. I give her clit one more swirl and I hear her whisper : “fuck, fuck, fuck” and that’s when I stop. “You need to cum, baby girl?” I ask and she just hisses at me: “No, you son of a bitch. I don’t.”  
“Good. Cause you ain’t gonna. Not yet, anyways! I’m not nearly done eating you out!!” I know that even my words turn her on and that is working to my advantage. “I still have to sink my fingers inside your dripping pussy and fuck you with them while I keep sucking on your clit, baby girl. I need to pump them inside you, cover them with your slick while my hand will play with your nipple, pinching it until you scream my name. Until you beg me to fuck you!” And before I finish my words, my head is buried between her legs again, my teeth graze at her clit and my index and middle finger move along her pussy. I trace an invisible line right at her opening and slowly push them inside her hot core. She immediately responds by bucking her hips and pushing her cunt even harder against my mouth.  
I reach my other hand upwards and find her breast and her nipple which is still hard. Had my lips not been otherwise engaged I’d be biting on that stif peak right now. I pump my fingers inside her a couple of more times and her breathing becomes more erratic, more uneven. Her hand on my hair starts pulling a little harder and the small ping of pain combined with her moans really do the trick. My fingers scissor and curl inside her and my teeth lightly bite her clit. I hear her whisper something but for the life of me I can’t make out what! So I replace my mouth with my thumb and instead of biting on her clit I now rub small circles on it.  
“What’s that, sweetheart?” I ask, my own voice thick and strained. “What did you say?” I repeat, pressing my thumb a little harder, making her feel every move.  
“Please! Oh, fuck, please!”  
Her words are aren’t coherent enough but the continuous pulling of my hair and the clenching around my fingers, pretty much tell me what I need to know.  
“Please what, baby girl?” I continue tormenting her, but slowing my pace just a tad so as to keep her right where I want her. Right at the edge. "Tell me! Use your words. Use your dirty little mouth to tell me what you want!” and before I even finish, I take out my fingers and my palm lands flat between her legs, spanking her dripping cunt, eliciting a scream of pure ecstasy.  
I keep my hand on her cunt, covering it as I move closer to her ear and whisper:“This is mine now!! YOU’RE mine now!! You’re mine to fuck! To spank! To wreck! You want that, right baby girl?”  
“Yes!! I’m yours to do what you want! Please! Fuck me! Now! Hard! Wrap your hand around my neck, sink inside me and fuck me senseless! Fuck me till I forget my name! Fuck me till the only thing I remember is your cock as it’s wrecking my pussy! JUST. FUCK. ME!!”  
That’s it for me!  
Without waiting one more minute, I place my leaking cock right at her entrance and I push inside her without giving her a chance to adjust to me. But, come to think of it, she doesn’t really need adjusting. Her pussy wraps around my cock so tight and sweet and I push all the way in till there’s not even an inch of space between our bodies. “Fuck, yeah! Take my cock, baby girl. Relax and let me fill you!!” I whisper as I start a steady, pounding rhythm. “Can you feel it baby? Can you feel how perfectly your sweet, little cunt wraps around me? How hard you make me?” Her body jolts upwards with every thrust, her breasts bounce and her mouth opens to utter the dirtiest of things. How good I feel inside her. How deep each thrust is hitting her. How hard she’s about to cum. How she needs me to fuck her even harder. And then comes the last order : “Choke me!”  
My hand wraps around her throat in no time and the space between my thumb and index finger presses down on her wind pipe. Her eyes close and I feel her clenching around me so hard that she literally locks me inside her. “Holy, fuck! You’re so tight!! So, fucking tight!! Cum for me, now, baby girl!!” I say as I fuck her even harder and I release her throat. The surge of deprived oxygen has her shake and writhe under me, cumming on my throbbing cock. The moment I feel that, I can’t corntol myself any longer. I give her one final thrust and I still, as I empty myself, filling her, making her feel every drop of me.  
I fall on top of her, my sweat mixing with hers as she wraps her arms and legs around me as we both try and at this particular moment, fail to control our bodies from all the heated emotions that surge through us. I don’t think it’s possible for two people to have felt more connected that we are right now. No two bodies could feel more as one than ours.  
I look down at her, her beautiful face just now starting to relax, her mouth opens to draw in more gulps of air. I feel her arms slowly unwrap from around my shoulders and her legs fall from waist. I brush a strand of her sweat soaked hair off her forehead and I bend down and place a kiss on her lips. I slowly ease out of her, my cock still hard. Hell, I could just fuck her to oblivion in five minutes if she wanted to.  
I fall on my side and turn my body so I’m facing her. She does the same and we’re once again tangled in each other. I breathe in her scent. Sweet and intoxicating. She’s lying there, with her eyes closed and for a second there I think that she’s fallen asleep. But I hear her chuckle and I see her shoulders moving. So, I pull my head back just an inch and ask her : “What’s so funny, baby girl?”  
Without opening her eyes she whispers : “So, just to get things straight! Demons don’t grab out-of-the-covers-hanging-legs but they sure as hell will eat a girl out till she can’t even remember her own name!”  
“I wouldn’t let any one get near your sweet pussy, baby girl. Demon or otherwise. But I guess, yeah. Your statement pretty much sums it up. And if you feel up to it, I feel hungry as fuck again!” I say wiggling my eyebrows and making her giggle out loud.  
Yes! I could get used to having her in my cursed life!!


End file.
